Her Majesty's Special Guard
by EnergyBlastNinjaWriter
Summary: (Sons of Garmadon Oneshot) Harumi has enough trouble being forced to be the "perfect" princess, and the break-in of the SoG gang worries her more as Master Lloyd is the only defense between the enemy and the Oni Mask.


"Your highness," My current _'knight in green pyjamas'_ gestures teasingly to the hover-chariot, and I roll my eyes at the smirking ninja as I walk inside the vehicle.

"Thank you, _noble ninja._ " I tease back as I gently recline in the leather seat of the chariot, and Lloyd escorts my bodyguards inside as well, and they sit down around me as this all-too-familiar stage of events begins.

"Sit tight, Princess," Lloyd jokes as he climbs into his large green car. The _Nightcrawler,_ was that what he called it? "We're going for a ride."

I would have shot back something along the lines of "that would only be the case if this parade moved as fast as your stupid teases" but by now his cockpit had closed, and my words would be useless. That was how our conversations often were whenever we'd get together. We'd tease or poke fun, and he'd always - _**ALWAYS**_ \- find a way to render me speechless.

This wasn't my first time meeting the fabled Green Ninja, nor was it my second. No, it was one of _many_ interactions I have had with Lloyd. The first time we met was after the Final Battle when he defeated the Overlord, and I awarded him with a trophy or medal or something. I don't remember. I've handed him a _lot_ of awards these past few years.

This was also not his first time having to act as my bodyguard while in public areas where my presence may be open. It has happened a few times already, since that dreadful biker gang showed up and started attacking _innocent_ children. All in the name of Lord Garmadon.

No, I can't call them a _gang._

They're a straight up _cult._ And my royal family has been nipped from behind by hundreds upon hundreds of civilians who are worried about this new threat. And, while having Lloyd on hand is _extremely_ helpful, I do sometimes wonder why the rest of the ninja aren't still around in the city. I would have asked Lloyd about this, but it may be a sensitive subject.

So, as any modest and _perfect_ princess would do, I keep my thoughts to myself.

Perfect.

Oh, how I _hate_ the word.

All of my life, my family has expected me to be a perfect, spotless lamb for the entire world since I was able to talk. I'm really tired of it, but I would never find the nerve to question my family's best interest for me.

So, as a modest princess, I keep my mouth shut.

I am already dreading this parade.

Lloyd drives his car right up alongside the chariot, sticking close in case anything were to happen. And, while I appreciate and adore his concern for me, I still very much hate the feeling of always having people looking out for me.

If I was a _normal_ girl, I could take care of myself and not have to worry about bad people possibly holding me ransom for money or power. But I'm a _princess,_ and so I must always have at least six men on guard for me at _all times._

At meal times, outside my bedroom door, and even when I brush my teeth. It's so...

 _Embarrassing._

Can nothing be private for me?

Does the idea of _personal space_ no longer exist around here?

Apparently not for me!

I'm cut out of my thoughts as the loud drums begin, and I watch as the sun sets beyond the tall skyscrapers of New Ninjago City. Music begins, and dozens of townsfolk wearing brightly painted masks dance around and join the long, slow parade as it begins it's dreadfully aggravating decent through the city streets.

Did I mention that it's slow?

I begin to doze off, and it's not until Hutchins shakes my sleeping form that I open my half-lidded eyes and realize that it's been at least an hour or two into the parade. The sky is now pitch black, but the fireworks have begun, brightly coloring the atmosphere above.

I look to my right, and notice that Lloyd's green vehicle is still slowly driving alongside the chariot. Except, Lloyd isn't driving it.

Before I open my mouth to speak, a female voice erupts from the car, speaking calmly.

 _ **"Remain calm, your highness. Master Lloyd is now in pursuit of the burgulars."**_

Burgulars?

Once again, my ability to speak is cut off as I hear an alarm erupt from far off, and I scan the area to find the source. Oh no.

 _Borg Tower._

Burgulars most likely means those dreaded Sons of Garmadon, and Borg Tower is one of the largest artifact caretakers in Ninjago. But most importantly of all, is one of the the three different relics that my ancestors have sworn to keep out of the wrong hands for centuries.

 _The Oni Mask._

"What did they steal?" I ask the voice, and she wastes no time with a reply.

 _ **"The Oni Mask."**_

Then it is as I feared.

I can only watch and wait as the alarms continue, and after a few minutes I hear the voice talking again. But it's not to me. Most likely to Lloyd.

 _ **"Your coordinates, Master Lloyd?"**_ The voice asks. Yeah, that confirms my theory.

As soon as she speaks, the engine roars to life, and the Nightcrawler takes a complete 180° before speeding off towards the opposite direction of the parade.

Towards the highway.

I feel one of my bodyguards lock arms with me, clutching his weapon. "It is best to carry on with the festivities while the Green Ninja attends to the issue. He has this covered." He assures me, but I can't hold back the ache in my chest.

Something bad is going to happen.

They're gonna get away with the mask.

Lloyd won't be able to track them.

"This is all your fault! I can't believe you!" I shout, very outraged as I poke a judging finger into his green-clad chest. My eyes burned holes in his, and my expression softened as he slightly cringed under my gaze.

"I'm sorry, Princess."

"You let them get away! You defeated the _Overlord_ but you let a biker gang get away with the Oni Mask? I'm sorry, Lloyd, but this is very, very, _very_ concerning to me and my royal family."

"Then let's go," he says with a smile, and I notice him call the Nightcrawler back.

"Where?"

"I called the team back in, because we're gonna need all hands on deck - if you will. In the meantime..." He hopped onto one of the Sons of Garmadon's bikes that they left behind and gestured for me to get on. _"We're_ gonna catch an Oni Mask."

It is now that I realize that there is hope.

That Master Lloyd may be just what we need - what we _ever_ needed. I just never acknowledged how hard he works for us. We're gonna need the team back, sure. But that's pointless if none of us learn to realize eachother's importance.

Especially my own. Now's a time to not only be a princess, but also a fighter.

A fighter for my home.

For the future.

For hope.

 **I know what you're thinking. "WHAT? An actual ONESHOT? Hasn't it been MONTHS since the last one?" Well, yeah, but I was busy. Please don't hurt me!**

 **Until the next fic,**

 **~EB**


End file.
